Dear Diary
by zombiee girl
Summary: Hinata looses her diary and Naruto picks it up. naruhina.


Okay, I do not own naruto, masashi kishimoto does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Diary,_

_Naruto's so cool, he never gives up. He's always so confident. I wish I was more confident, that's why I look up to him. I'm so shy around him though, I start blushing like mad and occasionally faint! It's so embarrassing!_

_I really like him,but I don't think he notices me. It makes me sad to see him wanting to be with Sakura, even though I'm not the jealous type. This is so stressful._

_Not many believe he has what it takes to become hokage, but I do. I believe in him._

_Hinata Hyuga_

I paused, holding my pen on the period, causing the ink to blob before removing the pen from the page and closing my diary.

I sat up, and put my diary into my bag which I swung over my shoulder and walked out of my house towards Ichiraku where I was having lunch with Kiba.

Naruto was running as fast as he could to Ichiraku, so he could beat the line. As he ran, he sped past Kiba and was about to stop when he collided with somebody, throwing both of them to the ground.

Naruto looked up to see who he had run into, only to find Hinata, he cheeks glowing beet red.

"Naruto I'm so sorry!" Hinata shouted, gathering the stuff that had fallen out of her bag and putting it back again before running away as fast as she could.

"Hey, Hinata, where are you going?" shouted Kiba, running after her. "I though we were gonna have lunch!"

Naruto stood up slightly confused, "I wish she'd stop running away from me." Naruto sighed and started to walk towards the line to buy ramen when he noticed a small, blue note book on the ground. It must have fallen out of Hinata's bag when we fell, Naruto though, well, I'll just have to give it back to her tomorrow since she's gone now.

Then Naruto ate some ramen and went home, with the diary still in his hand.

When I finally got home, I was just as red as before because I hadn't really recovered from what happened by Ichiraku, and I had ran all the way home, I had also received a strange look from Neji.

I rummaged through my bag, looking for my diary so I could write about my embarrassing experience, but I couldn't seem to find it. I dumped my bag out onto my bed, but the diary wasn't there.

"Oh God!" I shouted "where'd it go!"

I must have missed it when everything fell out of my bag at Ichiraku. Now anyone could pick it up and read all my secrets. They would find out that I liked Naruto. Oh God!

Naruto could pick it up. Hinata fainted.

When Naruto got home he laid Hinata's diary on the kitchen table and turned on the television, though he couldn't concentrate on what he was watching.

I wonder if here's anything about me in there, he though, I really shouldn't though, but still, what if she has a problem that she needs to talk to somebody about, even if she did, why would she talk to me? She's always running away from me.

Aw to hell with it, I'll just read the most resent entry, what harm could it do.

And with that, Naruto shut off the TV, walked over to the kitchen table and picked up Hinata's diary, opening it to the latest entry and began to read.

By the time Naruto finished, a wide grin had spread over his face.

Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have read Hinata's diary, since it was a total invasion of her privacy, but at least he new she didn't hate him.

Naruto closed the diary and walked over to the television and started watching TV but once again, he couldn't concentrate. This time he felt guilty.

Naruto started to think; maybe I really shouldn't have read it. Theres nothing I can do now though. I guess the best thing I can do is come clean and get it off my chest and then hope she forgives me.

I'll go to Ichiraku and see if she's there, he plained before leaving.

After waking up I ran as fast as I could to Ichiraku in hopes that I would find my diary, with no such luck. What I did find though was Naruto, he was heading towards the ramen bar. I walked towards him, blushing slightly.

"Um, Naruto, you didn't happen to see a blue note book here, did you? I asked him.

"Yeah, Hinata, I did!" He said, and pulled my diary out from one of his pockets.

I took it, put it in my bag and asked "you didn't read it did you?"  
Naruto frowned, "well, I only read one entry." I paled.

"Naruto, what entry did you read?" my voice was uneasy.

"The last one you wrote." He said guilty. I felt my face go from white to bright red. Then I blacked out.

When Hinata started to fall, Naruto ran up and caught her.  
"Hinata, are you okay?" He said to her, but she was out cold. "Don't worry Hinata." Naruto whispered to her, picking her up bridal style and bringing her back to his house.

Naruto laid Hinata down on the couch in his apartment and covered her with a blanket. He started at her for a second, smiling, she looked so peaceful when she slept.

Since Naruto's place was a complete mess, with empty ramen bowls and dirty dishes he decided to clean up while he waited for Hinata to wake up. Half way through cleaning, Hinata started to move a bit. Naruto put down the broom he was using and walked over to Hinata.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw Naruto.

"Where am I? What happened?" she said, confused.

"You fainted back at Ichiraku so I brought you back to my apartment." Naruto explained as Hinata remembered what had happened.

"You read my diary!" she shouted, standing up.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto said sincerely.

"Naruto that was a complete invasion of my privacy!" Hinata would not forgive easily.

"Hinata, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have read your diary, but I really like you too." Naruto said with a smile and a faint blush.

Hinata froze, a blush spread across her face. "y-you do?'" she stuttered.

"Yeah, I do,"

"But what about Sakura?" Hinata asked, looking away.

"Don't worry about her. She loves Sasuke." Naruto put his hands on Hinata's waist. "Do you forgive me?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Yes," she whispered.

Then Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace. Hinata's blush grew and it took her a second to respond and wrap her arms around him as well.

After they broke apart, they walked hand in hand to Ichiraku to eat lunch, since either of them had eaten earlier.

Naruto walked me home from Ichiraku after we finished eating, I said good bye to him and ran to my room, I laid down on my bed, pulled out my diary, picked up a pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Naruto hugged me. He told me he liked me too. Oh my goodness, I think I'm going to fain-_

Hinata managed to write before passing out.


End file.
